


under speckled skies

by Amaicha (amaicha1237)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Edelgard is a CEO, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Pickup truck, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex, Stars, The Eisners are Farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaicha1237/pseuds/Amaicha
Summary: Byleth decides to show Edelgard her favorite spot on the Eisner farm, perched from the back of Jeralt’s old pickup truck. Edelgard gets to truly stargaze for the first time, and Sothis refuses to be quiet.This fic is based on @radiostarkiller/Sai’s fanart, please see the beginning author’s notes for links to both the fanart itself and Sai’s Twitter page!
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	under speckled skies

**Author's Note:**

> I thought they deserved to be sweet to each other under the stars, and as someone who used to live on an actual farm, Byleth with a pickup truck just felt right! Just a quick note that Sothis never fused with Byleth, but otherwise, this is a post-timeskip fic set in modern times.  
> Also, this fic is loosely based off of fanart by @radiostarkiller on Twitter! The fanart can be found here - https://twitter.com/radiostarkiller/status/1258724428520841216 - and you can see all of Sai’s (super amazing and wonderful) art here! - https://twitter.com/radiostarkiller  
> Enjoy the story!

It was the greatest date Byleth could think of. A night under the star-filled purple skies, with just her, Edelgard, and Jeralt’s old pickup truck.

Byleth had made a pallet out of blankets and pillows in the bed of the truck, and she had already picked out a spot in the middle of a field. It had the best view of the stars in all of Fódlan, a view that Edelgard couldn’t get from her residence or her company’s skyscrapers. 

The solid cooler was filled with ice, and drinks and cold snacks fit for the couple were nestled in between the frozen cubes. Snacks that could be kept at room temperature and some napkins and other necessities were placed in a sturdy picnic basket. Both containers were put in the bed of the truck as well, but only because Edelgard needed a place to sit. Unfortunately, the pickup truck only had a driver’s seat and a passenger seat, so Byleth couldn’t exactly use the backseat as a storage space.

After she laid a tarp over the truck bed and secured it, she walked back inside. Jeralt was at the table writing down livestock and crop records for the day.

“I’m taking the keys to the truck.”

“Go ahead, kiddo, just don’t wreck it.” Jeralt fished in his pocket for the keys, then tossed the heavy ring to Byleth, who caught them effortlessly. 

“Well, that’s certainly not part of my plan, but I won’t.”

“That’s my kid.” Jeralt smiled and returned to his work.

 _“Byleth, you cannot be serious,”_ a voice inside of Byleth’s head said.

 _“Sothis, you’re awake.”_ Byleth continued walking out of the door and to the truck.

 _“You’re going on a date with the CEO of a major international company, a lady used to riches and extravagance, and you are taking her to a field?!”_ Sothis sighed, clearly disgruntled. 

_“It’s got a great view, pretty sky this time of year.”_

_“That does not change the fact!”_

_“Please be quiet, I can’t drive and listen to you ramble about my choices at the same time.”_

_“Why must you be so rude to me? Have you forgotten who I am?!”_

_“Nope.”_ Byleth shut the truck’s door and turned the key as she smirked to herself. _“I just don’t really care.”_

Byleth pulled out her phone and opened her messenger app. The cracked and uneven glass pressed into her fingers as she typed.

<Byleth Eisner>

[on my way see you there]

Within minutes Byleth was on the road, with her windows rolled down and her speakers quietly playing some country cassette tape from Jeralt’s small collection. 

_“You’re listening to this nonsense?”_

_“I have two cassette tapes that this truck will play.”_ Byleth visibly frowned while Sothis complained. _“It’s either going to be the country mix or the vacation mix, and El hates the vacation mix. It’s all ‘five o’clock somewhere’ music to drink on the beach with.”_

_“Have you tried not playing anything?”_

_“I like background noise.”_

_“Well does the radio work?”_

_“You already know that the answer is no.”_

Byleth reached the city limits and turned the volume up in an effort to keep more focused on the road and less focused on Sothis’s protests.

Eventually, Byleth reached the black gates of the Hresvelg residence. She pulled up and hit the button next to the speaker system.

“Name and reason for visiting, please,” the voice from the speaker asked.

“Byleth Eisner, I’m picking up the lady of the house.”

“I’m afraid we have no record of any similar appointments…”

“Excuse me, I am here to escort Miss von Hresvelg to her date.”

“Ma’am, I do not see it here.”

“Call Edelgard and she’ll let me in.”

“Fine, fine.”

The speaker fell silent, and Byleth sighed and checked her phone.

<Edelgard von Hresvelg>

[I will be waiting on you, drive safe!]

Byleth grumbled and typed out a message.

<Byleth Eisner>

[i am here and the guards dont know who i am]

“Miss Eisner?”

“Finally, can I go in now?”

“Miss von Hresvelg sends her apologies, the gate will be open shortly.”

Sure enough, the gate opened to allow Byleth access to the house. She drove through and parked next to the side doors that Edelgard preferred. Her fingers drummed against the steering wheel as she waited.

Edelgard walked out of the mansion doors a few minutes later, a duffel bag in hand. The CEO was dressed formally in her daily life, but for her date, she dressed more casually. Her signature black leather jacket still covered her shoulders, but underneath was a white lace tank. Dark denim shorts and a pair of custom red hi-top sneakers with black soles finished the look.

“So, where are we going, By?” Edelgard opened the truck door and sat in the passenger seat. 

“Back to the farm. Good thinking on the overnight bag.”

“Well, I never know when you will surprise me.” Edelgard smiled and leaned in to kiss Byleth quickly. “Shall we go?”

Byleth nodded and started the truck up again. The country music played, and Byleth was quick to turn the music down to a dull roar.

“El, have you ever looked at the stars?”

“Of course.”

“But have you ever _seen_ the stars, clear of the city lights? Just a clear night sky, full of stars.”

“Well, no…”

“Good. That means I’ve planned well.”

“Planned?”

“You’ll love it, I promise.” 

Edelgard’s focus turned to the fields passing by as Byleth drove back to the farm. The country music droned on as Byleth reached over and put a hand on Edelgard’s thigh. A pink tint dusted Edelgard’s face, and she placed her own hand on top of Byleth’s. Byleth remained focused on the road.

“How’s the CEO work going?” Byleth glanced over briefly before turning off onto another dirt pathway.

_“Byleth, why would you ask her something like that?”_ Sothis groaned.

_“She’s my girlfriend, not yours.”_

“The work is busy, for sure. The meetings are brutal, and the other companies are certainly opposed to mergers and even basic cooperations. The company is still stable, though, and so far we have avoided any additional major scandals.” Edelgard sighed and looked back to Byleth. “Which certainly makes my life a little easier. How is the farm?”

“Full of cows, chickens, and half-grown crops, as it always is. Finally paid off that last debt, and the mercenary finder startup is going about as well as we expected.”

“Does that mean badly, or…?” 

“Not great, but we were worried it would be a complete flop, so as well as expected.” Byleth made a harsh turn onto a new path, and she crossed the cattle gap that marked the start of the Eisner farm. Edelgard squeaked as the truck ran through a few rather large dips in the road.

“Is the road always this bumpy, just out of curiosity?”

“Yes, because it is dirt,” Byleth said as she pulled off of the main path. “Dirt roads give no shits as to how easy to ride they are, they just are.” 

_“A poet as always, Byleth. Why did fate place us together again?”_

“I see…” Edelgard sighed and turned to look at the passing trees and hills. Byleth’s lips pressed together in concentration as she navigated the twists and holes in the messy dirt paths. Edelgard turned her focus from the window to Byleth’s face. Edelgard had told Byleth on their first date that she loved watching her expressions, the subtle tells that gave the stoic woman’s thoughts away. Normally, Byleth would throw out some almost witty remark to throw off her girlfriend, but making sure that she didn’t crash the truck was a far higher priority. 

The vehicle suddenly stopped, and Edelgard looked out of the window to see that they were in the middle of a grassy wildflower field. It was a beautiful sight to behold. The sun setting beneath the scattered trees, the sway of the grass with the breeze, and the faint smell of nature put Byleth at ease, and she noticed that the whole situation had placed Edelgard in a state of awe.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Byleth shut the truck off and opened her door. She walked back to the bed of the truck and waved Edelgard over. “Don’t be shy, come over here.”

Edelgard opened her door and jumped out of the truck. She gasped as Byleth ripped the tarp away and pulled the tailgate down to reveal the blankets and pillows that Byleth had so carefully placed. Byleth pulled the cooler and picnic basket aside so that her lover could get in with less trouble.

“How’s this?” Byleth dusted off her hands and put an arm around Edelgard’s shoulders. A rare smile graced Byleth’s face just before she turned and kissed the side of Edelgard’s head.

“By, it’s wonderful.” Edelgard smiled and leaned into her partner.

“This has been my favorite field since we settled down here. Best view at night.”

“That’s why you asked about the stars?”

“Yeah.” Byleth could hear Sothis yawning as she let go of Edelgard to hop onto the tailgate. She reached a hand down to Edelgard and helped her up. 

Edelgard slipped her shoes off and put them at the end of the tailgate before laying against a pillow-filled corner. “I never would have thought to put a bed in the back of a truck.”

“I brought food too,” Byleth said. She pulled a container of sweet rolls from the basket and two bottles of Edelgard’s preferred drink before sitting next to her girlfriend. Byleth was less graceful with her shoes, preferring to kick them off into the field.

Edelgard took a roll from the container. “Thank you, By.” She took a bite of the sweet bread, and her face lit up. She looked to the sunset as she took another bite.

“It’s the least I could do. You take me to fancy dinners and expensive shows. I can’t do that for you, but I’ve got a great field and a better view.”

“Not to mention Jeralt’s busted truck.”

“And a really shitty broken-down truck, but I still love it.” Byleth paused as the possible implications of her wording settled into her mind. “And I love you, of course.”

Edelgard smiled and nudged her partner with her elbow. “I know you love me, and I love you too. By the way, did you make these?” Edelgarld glanced over, another roll already in her hand.

“No, but you liked them, that’s the important part.” 

“You’re too kind.”

The two finished off their sweet rolls and drinks just as the sun finished sinking and the stars began to appear. Edelgard snapped her compact mirror shut as she finished reapplying her ruby lipstick. Byleth tossed the empty containers back into the open basket. 

“Here, lay back and you can see them better,” Byleth mumbled as she slipped down and into a lying position. Edelgard nodded and laid beside her. She smiled and rested her head against Byleth, then took her girlfriend’s hand in her own.

“I’ve never seen such a clear sky.”

Byleth nodded briefly. “It certainly helps to have no streetlights.”

“Is this really the view you get every night?”

“No, because it’s a better view with you.” She leaned in and kissed the top of Edelgard’s head. 

The two stargazed for the next hour, with Byleth pointing out constellations and saying sweet nothings to her love. They were recited, but she had never had a graceful way with words. Edelgard settled in, and Byleth was just glad that the plan hadn’t flopped. The sky remained a stunning shade of purple, and the stars littering the sky shone brightly for the couple to enjoy. 

“Byleth?”

“Hm?”

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you were?”

“On occasion.”

Edelgard smiled and looked up. “Because you’re the most gorgeous person in all of the world.” Edelgard’s hand moved to rest on Byleth’s chest, just above her heart. 

“El… I…” Byleth found herself flustered and could feel her heart beating faster. Edelgard was the only person who could bring her to such a state, and it was always a strange yet welcome feeling. “I… Can I kiss you?”

“Always, By.”

Edelgard and Byleth sat up, knowing that it would be hard for them to kiss from where they laid. Byleth’s hand grazed Edelgard’s face before the couple’s lips met. Edelgard hummed lightly as the kiss deepened.

Byleth broke away, nearly breathless. “So, um…”

Edelgard looked back at Byleth. Her ruby lipstick was smeared across Byleth’s mouth, and her own makeup was now in disarray. “The truck bed.”

“The truck bed... bed.” Byleth stared at Edelgard, trying to figure out what her next move should be.

“Take off your shirt.” Edelgard’s command was quick and absolute, just as her girlfriend had expected.

Byleth raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, then smirked. “Yes ma’am.” She unbuttoned her plaid shirt as the other woman shrugged off the leather jacket she loved so dearly. 

The pillows changed shape under them as they kissed again, this time with far more passion as Edelgard moved to straddle Byleth. Delicately manicured hands ran through Byleth’s ocean of hair, while calloused hands roamed Edelgard’s body. Byleth turned pleasantly numb as she allowed her partner to have their way with her.

Edelgard parted and made her way for Byleth’s neck, pecking gently at the exposed skin. Byleth shivered under Edelgard’s touch. 

“You know, I never thought we’d be doing this on the back of my dad’s-”

Edelgard stopped momentarily. “Byleth, I love you, and we are both enjoying this, please don’t ruin it.” She quickly sat back up, and Byleth followed suit. 

“Sorry, sorry…” Byleth begrudgingly answered. Her hands rested on the edge of Edelgard’s shirt. 

Edelgard smiled. “It’s okay, now sit back.” She unbuttoned Byleth’s jeans and slid them away from her toned legs before Byleth did away with the tank keeping Edelgard covered. Again and again, their lips collided, and they became more breathless by the minute. Byleth once again felt her heart pound in her chest, a rather foreign sensation since her heartbeat was typically rather slow and was hard to detect. She was incredibly grateful that Edelgard was taking initiative, as she could lay back and pretend that she could still use her legs.

Edelgard parted to catch her breath and rested her head on Byleth’s shoulder. Her hands reached around to undo the clasps on Byleth’s bra. Byleth pushed the loose straps off of her shoulders, and her girlfriend pulled the wired garment away. Edelgard’s hands cradled the heavy breasts and kneaded them with care. Byleth hummed as her head pressed against the pillow, her face growing hotter as Edelgard’s head dipped down to her chest and began to leave marks across the pale skin. She squeaked a little as Edelgard’s teeth grazed her nipple, and her hand moved to rest on the small of her lover’s back while Edelgard made Byleth her own. 

By the time that the sex was over, Byleth knew that it was the middle of the night and that both of them would probably be sore in the morning. Edelgard was resting beside her. Ruby cosmetics were smeared and scattered across Byleth’s body, and Edelgard was the victim of a few hickeys and lipstick transfers herself. Their clothes were scattered at the end of the tailgate, and the largest blanket kept the couple protected from the cold. 

Edelgard wordlessly moved to lay her head between the peaks of Byleth’s breasts, and Byleth used one hand to support her lover’s weight. Edelgard’s eyes closed, and Byleth looked to the light-speckled sky above.

“By?”

“Yeah?” Byleth sat up just a little, shifting the couple to a slightly different position.

“Let’s do this again some time.”

“I mean, we could go at it again if you think you’re up to it.” The corners of Byleth’s lips turned upwards as she leaned in to kiss Edelgard’s cheek. 

“Not the sex, just the night in general.” Edelgard’s face became red again, although the cover of night obscured the sight. “It really is the best view of the stars.”

“That’s good to hear,”

“Although, I wouldn’t mind having sex with you again next time. That was exhilarating.” 

Byleth smiled and played with her girlfriend’s snow-white hair. “Exhilarating?” She could feel the heart kicking again, and her head spun as the adoration she held for Edelgard settled in.

“You heard what I said.” 

“Next time I can bring something to spice it up even more.” Byleth leaned in for another quick kiss as she made the suggestion.

“As if I didn’t do enough when I ate you out?” Edelgard absentmindedly pawed at Byleth’s breast as she recounted how she made Byleth finish.

“Okay, yeah, that was really nice though. Can you do that every time?”

“If you really want me to, then yes.” Edelgard gave her a quick kiss before settling back down.

Silence overcame the pair, and they laid in each other’s arms for some time. Byleth didn’t point out the stars or the lovely view this time, and Edelgard remained quiet as she recovered from the breathtaking experience. Nonetheless, the stars still shone, and the couple still gazed at their wonders. Edelgard drifted in and out of sleep, and her girlfriend watched her as she got some well-deserved rest. 

Gentle shakes woke the petite woman, and Byleth’s hands began to shift away from their comfortable position. “El, we’ve got to get back to the house.”

“It’s so nice out here though…”

Byleth sat up and stretched. The covers fell from her body as she crawled to the tailgate. “We can’t be out here all night, it’s already...” Byleth moved to glance at her watch, then realized that she had shed it alongside her clothes. “Late. It’s late.”

“Alright… Could you pass me my clothes then?” A yawn slipped out of her mouth as she sat up and held the blanket to her chest.

Byleth slid her underwear on and tossed Edelgard the requested outfit. The pair slowly and gingerly got dressed. 

Soon Edelgard had used her spare makeup wipes to clean up her smudged makeup and remove the more obvious lipstick stains from Byleth, and Byleth had replaced the tarp and closed the tailgate. She retrieved her long lost shoes from the grass in the field. The couple got back in the cab of the truck and drove back to Jeralt’s house. 

Byleth shut the truck’s engine off and took the key out of the ignition. “I love you, El.”

“I love you too, By.” Edelgard’s lips met Byleth’s for one last sleepy kiss before they went inside to rest.

_“I wish you could have warned me before you started fucking her silly, I live in this body as well!”_

_“I love her, and I will do as I please.”_

Sothis screamed as Byleth opened the front door for Edelgard.

“Can I stay here tomorrow, too? I took the weekend off, after all.”

Byleth walked back to her room and put Edelgard’s duffel bag beside the bookshelf. “I wouldn’t say no.”

Edelgard and Byleth laid in the actual bed within minutes of changing into softer clothes. They cuddled and kissed each other gently until they both fell asleep, exhausted by the day behind them.

Jeralt slammed his cereal box on the table the next morning. “You could have warned me that your girlfriend was staying over. I don’t mind, but I would enjoy being aware.”

“And you could have warned me that we were buying a small farm five years ago.” Byleth threw the keys onto the table before putting strawberry waffles into the toaster.

“Touche, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! I did try a way to indent within AO3, so if you'd like, let me know if it worked well or not in the comments. Have a nice day, and thank you for reading!


End file.
